


big smile chapt. 1

by dandruff



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gay, Hot, Kinky, M/M, Punishment, S&M, gayhackers, hackersex, hackersinlove, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandruff/pseuds/dandruff
Summary: two hackers in love xoxo





	big smile chapt. 1

Etienne's arms found their way around Zoltan's  
shoulders. “What’s got you worked up?”

Zoltan's lips curl in a mischievous smirk as  
his hands find a way around Etienne’s head.  
“Hmmm… Maybe you? At my place? Later tonight?”  
Zoltan winks, hand sneaking around Etienne’s  
hoodie to get to the hair at the nape of his  
neck.

“Sounds tempting. But maybe later. I was asking  
about the heavy looking book that you nearly  
threw across the room.”

Zoltan pouted heavily, blowing his cheeks up so  
Etienne could affectionately poke the air out  
with a cute laugh. “I was trying to learn how  
to hack, you goof.” he elaborated, “It’s a bit  
difficult, babe.”

“Hmmmm…” Etienne hummed in thought for a  
moment, head tilting this way and that before  
pulling up a seat next to Zoltan, “How about I  
teach you the basics… annnd then we head over  
to your place for a while?”

It had only taken an hour of lessons from  
Etienne before the two of them became too weary  
of hacking… well, more like Etienne was getting  
a little agitated with how Zoltan couldn’t  
figure out “simple hacking.”

Zoltan remained by his position that hacking  
was difficult. Feeling that he was slightly  
dejected, both from Etienne’s impatience with  
him, and Zoltan's lack of success in learning,  
Etienne decided to cut the learning session  
short.

 

That's how the both of them ended up on bed  
with Zoltan's back pressed against Etienne's  
chest and his arms wrapped around Zoltan. The  
lights were dimmed to give a more horror-like  
feel to the scene, and Zoltan's laptop was  
positioned in front of the two.

Zoltan squealed in fright and continued to hold  
down the button. “NuhUh, Motherfucker! You are  
NOT GETTING INTO MY HOUSE!” Zoltan screamed,  
completely immersed, and then He heard  
Etienne’s snickers, “What’s so funny, Etienne?”  
Zoltan only had to divert his attention for a  
mere moment, and his finger slipped, letting  
the serial killer over power his character and  
murder him. “NOOOO!”  
“Ahahahahaha!!!” Etienne fell out collapsed in  
laughter behind Zoltan, “Oh GOD! Your face!!!”

“Oh you think this is funny, do you?” Zoltan  
snarled, setting the laptop to the side. “I’ll  
show YOU FUNNY!” He screamed, tackling Etienne  
to the bed and hitting him with pillows.

“Ahahahaha! Ow! I give up, Zoltan! I give up!  
You got me!” Etienne surrendered, throwing his  
hands up. When Zoltan’d stopped hitting him  
however, Etienne pulled Zoltan into a hug, “So…  
Are we going to finish the game?"

“Nope!” Etienne chirped, grinning evilly, “But  
I will punish you.”

“Hmmm” Etienne hummed, biting his lower lip in  
thought, “First of all… I demand that you don’t  
leave.”  
Zoltan chuckled and sat up, Etienne's hands on  
his waist, “Check~ Annnnd then?”  
Etienne's eyes went a little dark. Etienne  
shivered as Zoltan descended, pressing a kiss  
on Etienne's neck. “Hm~ We’ll figure it out as  
we go.”


End file.
